Just don't let go
by Kunoichi Akane
Summary: Ayame is not just the ramen makers daughter but a shinobi... what happens when the famous and handsome Kakashi becomes her new sensei ?
1. Training

_**My first story like this! I literally wrote this in one hour listening to music on a loop... I absolutely love kakashi and Ayame so please comment and tell me how it was!**_

It had been one year since the mission, one year since they had lost Ai-sensei. Ayame Ichiraku and her team, Masako Migato and Aina Kobayashi had grieved, been patient and finally, waited. Ayame did her waiting in her father's ramen shop, occasionally going on D and C-rank missions that needed no jonin to supervise. Since birth her father had taught her to be hospitable, likable and courteous. The perfect lady. Inside she was not so well tempered; she stood up for herself and thought her first language should have been sarcasm.

Then the day came when they would be given a new sensei. If only temporarily, it was still something. She was already 18 and only a chunin, the lack of a sensei had halted her training and she felt herself slipping over the last year. Ayame met her team mates at the Hokage's tower and stepped through the wooden door to meet their new sensei.

There he was, Kakashi Hatake.

Ayame recognised him from the ramen shop. He would sometimes come in with another ninja, Guy she thought his name was and they would challenge each other who could eat the most ramen the fastest. He also made some appearances on slow nights when the place would be empty and slowly eat his noodles while holding a book to his face. Oh but Ayame had seen his face before. He was an extraordinary ninja but even extraordinary ninja had to eat with their mouths uncovered, even if just for a few seconds.

Kakashi had lead them to the training grounds and turned to them, "so seeing that our first mission is in two days, how about some light training today."

His new students all agreed.

"Before we start, may I ask you a question, Kakashi sensei" Aina asked a bit too obvious.

"yes ?" kakashi answered.

"How old are you?" Aina continued.

"Twenty" Kakashi said blandly as the girls gawked at him.

Masako was the first to pull herself together, "sooo, what exactly are we doing today?"

"Glad you asked," he strolled over to a training post. "I was thinking 5000 punches and 5000 kicks each leg"

"You can't be serious, that will take till after dark to finish" Ayame protested.

"Then you better get started"

Ayame was about to say something but kakashi put his hand up and stopped her, "It may seem like alot but for the past year, none of you has had any real missions and I can imagine how your endurance has dropped. You need to start from the basics.''

Ayame mumbled under her breath and looked absolutely acidic for the entire evening.

As the sun was setting Kakashi called from the tree branch he was sprawled across looking at them like a prison warden all day, "Alright Masako your done, you can go now but tomorrow we're meeting here 8am."

Masako took off without waiting to hear what he would say next. Ayame sighed, this was not fair, Masako was the tijutsu specialist on their team, ofcourse she would be best at this. Give her some ninjutsu to do and she would have strode out of here ages ago.

"Aina you have 156 punches, 18 kicks left and 29 right, Ayame you have 517 punches, 20 right and 96 left kicks."

There was a resounding WHAT and Ayame said, "you couldn't have counted all three of us simultaneously"

"But I did, now you two better hurry up if you plan on leaving any time soon"

"Bu-" Aina started but Kakashi cut her off

"No buts, you complete the exercise or you don't leave" Kakashi stated flatly.

The tiny sliver of a moon was high in the night sky when Aina left leaving Ayame with double her punches to do for back talking Kakashi-sensei earlier. Now kakashi sat atop the training stump next to the one Ayame was attacking with his head in a book which plainly had an 18+ rating on the back.

Ayame was doing her best to picture the jonin's face on the splintering training stump when she struck it with her left fist and an agonising scream slipped out of her lips.

Kakashi was suddenly behind her, "stop" he instructed.

"You said not to stop till I completed the exercise, I only have 26 more." Ayame was defeated but she was not about to show it to Kakashi. He always seemed so nice at the ramen shop but now she realised he was just another cold hearted shinobi.

"Admirable, but you've successfully punched through your flesh and hit a nerve." He muttered, some concern creeping into his voice.

Ayame punched the stump again putting all of her strength into it, only for it to be caught in her sensei's palm.

"If you hit that thing again you won't be able to use your hand for a month." He looked at her bloody fist. "Look, let me atleast bandage it for you."

After some deliberation Ayame agreed.

They sat on the grass as Kakashi took her hands and began wiping away the blood and wrapping a clean white bandage around her hands.

"And I'm sorry I made you do this, I was too tough, I just thought – New students, new sensei – I thought I was supposed to be strict." Kakashi confessed.

Ayame's lips rose at the corners slightly, "alright, I can understand that I guess. I can't understand that your reading THAT book of all things, it's so degrading and disgusting, Dude you're the captain of an all female team now, do you really think reading that in public is a good idea, just go get a girlfriend or something just not that book... eeewh"

"huh" Kakashi said with a smile, "well if you must know, I haven't had a date since before I was your age, so girlfriend is somewhat out of the question."

"Really?!" Ayame asked honestly surprised.

"yeah, since I started working for the Hokage I've been busy with this and that, my love life hasn't been all that high up on my priorities." He tore the bandage and started wrapping Ayame's other hand.

She shrugged and admitted, "we're in the same boat there I guess, I've never even been on a real date. I've gone on a few but they were recon missions and that doesn't count as REAL date does it?"

Kakashi snickered to himself.

"I know I know. we're pathetic" Ayame told him.

"We're not pathetic...atleast I'm not" Kakashi laughed.

Silence...

"It was a joke you know" He tried to apologise.

"I know. It's just it came a bit close to the truth" she said with a sad smile.

"No I didn't, you're not, not even close to it, you're just..." kakashi looked up from his bandaging and thought, "Beautiful"

Ayame glanced at him after he didn't finish what he was saying and saw him looking at her. He coughed and choked out, "we just haven't found the right person yet."

She blushed slightly," I guess you could be right."

Silence...

"Ammm, I should take a look at your leg too." Kakashi pointed out trying to get out of this awkward bubble that had blown up around them.

"Sure" she agreed and stretched out her legs between them.

Kakashi started to roll up her long pants when Ayame burst out laughing and jerked her red swollen calves back.

"What" kakashi said somewhat panicked.

"Nothing, I'm ticklish there" Ayame said rubbing her leg.

"Your, ticklish...on your leg...?" he asked very slowly.

"another thing that makes me weird, I know."

"No it's not weird, its kinda...cute" kakashi said just above a whisper.

In the deserted training area, kakashi and Ayame locked gazes. They drew closer and closer together under the weak moonlight till their lips were almost touching. Ayame felt her heart pounding as she gripped the bandages kakashi had just put there, staining them red. Her lips had only brushed against the cloth covering his lips when she turned her face towards the ground and whispered, "I should get back to training"

Kakashi not taking his eyes off her said meekly, "or... you can finish it tomorrow"

Ayame stared at the ground for a long time. Kakashi thought she wasn't going to answer when she responded, "it's late, I better go." She got up and jumped onto the branch of the magnificent trees that surrounded the training grounds, not once looking back.

As she broke from the thicket of trees and reached the village she stopped and slumped walking slowly to her home.

"Why is my life never easy when I need it to be? He's my sensei! What was I thinking!" She mentally scolded herself, "Ok calm down, think about it – we'll have to go on missions together – life threatening missions and there's my problem of messing up when someone I like is around – messing up and life threatening do NOT go together. Then there is the off chance I was making it up all in my head, it wouldn't be the first time, he was just being nice...but...we almost kissed...and if we did kiss then I would still be there and we would have talked about it and I would be ranting this to him instead of talking to myself like a crazy person!"

She sighed, suddenly the weight of her clothes felt like they were crushing her. The pain across her knuckles intensified and all she wanted to do was crawl into a corner and die.

"HE IS MY SENSEI" she said the words out loud, testing them, observing the weight they carried. "I can't have thoughts like this; we can't do things like this no matter how much I might like him"

She arrived at her home, letting herself in and closing the door behind her. She wished it was as easy to just close her mind off from her sensei and the lingering feeling of cloth on her lips.

_**Some pretty heavy material in the next chapter - brace yourselves.**_


	2. The Delivery

Ayame and her new team had just arrived back to the village after their first mission one night ago. Kakashi had lived up to his words; he was much more laid back and hadn't tortured his team for the days they were together. The tension between kakashi and Ayame was thick and every day that went by that they hadn't addressed what had happened pulled that tension between them. Soon she felt it would snap.

"Ayame, one last delivery" Her father called her from the back of the shop.

She had only just finished cleaning up the mess of one of the busiest nights at her father's ramen shop and was not really in the mood for a delivery.

"Ok, but this is the LAST one, I need a break sometime" she threatened.

Her father handed her the take out bag, "It's for your sensei, I made it just the way he likes with a bit of sake in the broth" he slipped under the curtain to the back, "make sure to lock up when you get back"

Ayame stared at the curtain, great... now she had no choice but to see kakashi.

She took off her apron and laced up her boots before leaving the shop. She had already made a list of possible ways to get back at her father for making her do this and another seemingly longer list of ways this delivery could go and possible escape routes to use if her sensei brought up their almost kiss. Passing by the bar she saw an obviously stoned Mito Guy being carried out by a tipsy Kotesu.

"Geez how much did you drink Guy? You can seriously hold your liquor, what happened?" Kotesu practically screamed.

Well, that was certainly odd, Guy without Kakashi and Kotesu without Izume. That's something you don't see often. Ayame was starting to wonder if either of them had just gotten dumped when a rather annoyed Izume wobbled past her. So all of Konoha's shinobi apparently got drunk at the same time.

Kakashi's apartment door was slightly open when she walked up and stuck her head through. He was laying on his couch, a bottle of booze in his hand, completely mask-less.

"Kakashi ?" Ayame called from the door.

He hiccupped, "Ayyyyyyyyame!"

"You're drunk too?" she arched her eye brows at him.

"No I'm not, i'm peeeerfectly find" he actually giggled.

Ayame crossed the room shutting the door behind her. She sat on the little coffee table and looked down at him suddenly regretting the sake her father had spiked his ramen with.

"What am I going to do with you sensei" Ayame said cupping her face with her hands.

Suddenly he sat bolt upright and pushed his handsome face close to hers. She smelt the alcohol on his warm breath hitting her face.

"Don call me dat, I don't like it, I have Waayyyyyyyyy to much bad thoughts bout you for you to call me dat" he slurred out.

Ayame's face turned bright red, "YOU'RE DRUNK!" she yelled trying to suppress the embarrassment on her face.

"Not that much" kakashi said dreamily, "I really really really like you, I just can never tell you"

Ayame's heart thundered in her chest, she took the chance and ran her fingers through his slivery locks. She had always wanted to do that and he probably wouldn't remember it in the morning anyway.

"I'm so hot!" kakashi mumbled grabbing her hand and placing it at his crotch. She instinctively wanted to jerk back but she felt it. His erection through the thin fabric of the pants he wore. Drunk or not, she had been the one who caused that, turned him on like that. She squeezed slightly making kakashi arch off the couch and make a delicious sound in his throat.

She squeezed again and again, rubbing between his legs feeling the heat radiating off of him. The sounds he were making were driving her wild, pushing the blood faster and faster through her veins and with it any tiny bit of reason she had left.

"I need you" he said through silted eyes and pulled Ayame on top of him. He ripped off her shirt leaving her in a lacy black bra and her low cut jeans.

"hmmm" he purred nuzzling into her breast. She straddled him and moved her hips in time with his. Ayame felt the desire between her legs, it felt so good with every pass but she needed more, she wanted him, all of him. Reaching down she tugged on the waist band of his pants.

"off" she whispered into his ear nipping it slightly with her teeth.

And just like that kakashi got up, Ayame's legs still wrapped around his waist and rushed to the bedroom. He threw her down onto the soft bed and slipped his clothes off within a second before ridding Ayame of her jeans. She was now left in her matching black lace underwear. Kakashi swept her body with his eyes and made a satisfactory noise before lowering himself onto Ayame, placing all his weight on her hips. Ok he was HOT, actually he passed hot 6 abs ago. She felt every inch of his smooth, muscled skin on her, pinning her to the bed, claiming her as his own. Ayame moaned as he pressed his erection between her legs.

Kakashi kissed her, gently, slowly building with each kiss a hungry passion that he explored her mouth with. He broke the kiss and slowly trailed his kisses down the side of her neck, down her chest and used his teeth to remove one cup of her bra. His tongue snaked out tracing the base of her breast over and over unit he reached her nipple. He sucked down hard making Ayame cry out in pleasure. He took the whole thing in his mouth and the other in his palm, squeezing and massaging making Ayame arch repeatedly against his crotch.

"Ka-ka-shi" Ayame moaned lightly pushing his head lower.

He dragged his wet lips down her smooth stomach till he reached the top of her barely there lace panties. With his index finger he traced a line from her opening to her navel making her shudder. Planting scorching kisses on the insides of her thighs he rubbed her clitoris through her panties making Ayame's head spin. She moaned in delight as he grabbed the top of her underwear and pulled causing it to stretch over her in a most pleasurable way and then finally removing them completely.

He slid his hand between her wet slippery folds, coating his fingers.

"Ayame, are you..." he began.

She looked down at him and nodded self consciously.

Kakashi pulled himself up the mattress until his eyes were level with hers and kissed Ayame so gently, so sweetly she felt herself floating.

"I'll take care of you" Kakashi said just above a whisper trying to convey all his feelings with his eyes.

"I know." Ayame smiled and ran her fingers through his messy hair before kissing his lips gently.

Kakashi drifted back downwards and planted a kiss right on her opening before wiggling his index finger into her. She felt the first sting of pain as he pushed it in and then the explosion of pleasure erupting as his mouth captured her clit. She grabbed onto his spikey hair feeling his steaming wet tongue between her legs move in rhythm with his finger. Ayame was panting when he slipped another finger into her and then another, if there was any pain she didn't feel it over his rolling tongue on her and the wonderful screams escaping her lips. She felt her body tightening and the pleasure building until she orgasmed with a sound between a sigh and a squeal.

Kakashi stopped with one last kiss and moved back to take her lips with a chuckle. He placed his burning erection where his mouth just was and began moving it up and down. They kissed each other with such unending passion that they were both breathless when they came up for air. Ayame rolled onto her side and for a wonderful moment they just held each other in soothing silence, taking in this moment they had found themselves in.

"I think I love you" Kakashi whispered into her soft brown hair.

Ayame looked up into his dark eyes and saw the sincerity in them, "I think I love you too" she said with a small smile playing on her lips.

He gazed at her expectantly as if asking permission and for the second time that night she nodded but this time she was sure of herself. Kakashi moved on top of her and lowered his hips in line with hers. Ayame felt he was still burning hot and hard as a rock. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a kiss. She was still kissing him when the tip of his erection dipped into her and it felt so good! She moaned and rocked her body into him. The pain hit her then. She knew it would hurt but this was beyond what she had expected. The tears welled under her closed eyelids and started to spill down her face dampening the bed sheet. She let out a pain filled groan and kakashi froze breaking away from her lips.

"We can stop?" he asked clearly concerned about hurting her.

"No, keep going." She forced out of gritted teeth.

After a minute of deliberation kakashi placed a delicate kiss on her cheek and ever so slowly resumed shifting in and out of her. The excruciating pain was lessening to a slight numbing sensation and then...

"that feels good" Ayame said in a small voice.

Kakashi smiled into her eyes with such love she felt herself melt. He quickened the pace. Pulling out and then driving into her with enough force to rock the bed. Ayame moved her hips in rhythm with his wrapping her legs around his waist feeling the explosion of heat and satisfaction as she orgasmed again and again until kakashi slammed his face into the pillow next to her head and with a loud dizzying moan he released into her, filling her with his warmth.

He collapsed onto her wrapping his arms around her trembling naked body breathing fast shallow breaths. Ayame returned the hug and placed his head on her chest, gently stroking his cheek. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped both of them tightly together.

"This is going to get complicated." Kakashi said holding her even more tightly.

"I know" she replied snuggling up even more to him "just promise you won't let go."

_**I'm thinking of a sequel to this... anyone interested?**_


End file.
